First and Last
by Pelican182
Summary: He just wanted to go home, to be with his mother again. He wanted to get out of the small room he was in and away from her. "Shhhh" he heard Hinata whisper in his ear, her arms wrapped around him tightly as she held him against her, "Don't worry Naruto-kun...I won't let anyone ever try to separate us again". WARNINGS INSIDE. TWO-SHOT.


**Warning: This story does get somewhat dark so read at your own risk. Also NaruHina lovers; beware. -While this is a story about them being together, it's not exactly what most would call a good depiction of them.**

 **Like I already warned; this story gets very dark with suggestions on language, sexual situations, age play, statutory rape, and character death.**

 **There, now when people complain I can laugh knowing I gave fair warning!**

* * *

The first time he saw her, he honestly hadn't put too much thought into her other than what kind of pranks he could play on her. Most people would consider his thought process childish; which was A-okay in his book considering he was only eight.

"Sochi!" his mother's voice called from their foyer, "Get in here and meet Hinata!"

He did as he was told and got up from his spot in front of the television, slowly making his way towards the front door. At the age of eight, he was about four foot one with an average build. He had long spiky blond hair that stuck up every which way bounced with almost every movement his head made. He wore a white T-shirt and a pair of bright orange shorts.

He couldn't help but stick his arms behind his head carelessly as he walked into the hall way and turned to look at his mother and the girl who'd be 'Babysitting' him.

"She has the same color eyes as that girl from the park" he thought as he looked the girl over. She stood at about four feet seven inches. He didn't pay too much attention to her body other than the fact that she'd wore gray pants and a purple jacket. Her hair, really dark and long; flowed down her back neatly.

"Well come say hello Sochi" his mother, Kushina said as she stood by the door. Naruto nodded as he stepped forward and with a smile let his arms drop from behind his head.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI, FUTURE RAMAN CHEF AND ULTIMATE PRAKER!" Naruto watched the girl's pale eyes widen as his loud boast, making him smile. His mother always tried sticking him with weak babysitters like the girl in front of him. Thanks to his self proclaimed title as the king of pranks, he found it necessary to test just about anyone his mother would hire to watch him while she worked. All seven other sitters his mother had found had all pretty much fled after about two days.

Before he could continue his yelling, his mother had pushed his head down hard as she angrily said, "Shut up you little twerp" before turning towards the other young woman in the hall way, "Sorry about that Hinata, he can be a bit loud; but maybe you'll be able to teach him some manners".

Naruto pushed his mother's hand away with a look of anger himself, glaring at the two as he heard the girl give a small giggle before she nodded and meekly said, "I'll try my best Kushina-san!"

"As if" he muttered as his mother kneeled in front of him and began lecturing him.

"Now listen Sochi, I've been good friends with Hinata's parents for a long time. She was nice enough to volunteer to watch you, even after hearing about your antics!" Kushina said poking her son in the chest and earning a laugh from him, "I know I've told you this before, but this time I need you to listen. You have to be good, no matter what, and for the love of god; no pranks and you gotta listen to Hinata. If you do I'll take you to get Ichiraku Ramen".

Naruto knew his blue eye glistened at the mention of Ichiraku; especially since both women seemed to giggle.

Looking over at the calm looking teenager, then his mother; Naruto poked her back and said, "You draw a hard bargain lady, but I guess I can take it easy; but only this once".

"Whatever" Kushina rolled her eyes at her son before standing back up and turning towards Hinata.

"Well, I gotta get going" she said as she walked to the door and pulled a piece of paper out of her purse, "There is every number you can reach me at including my office extension number. I shouldn't be later than ten most nights".

Both Uzumaki watched the girl smile and nod before gently saying, "Yes ma'am".

"Okay then" Kushina said putting her purse back on and opening the door, "Thank you again Hinata-chan, and Sochi remember; be on your best behavior!"

Both watched his redheaded mother walk out and as the door closed, the dark haired girl turned towards him with a genuine smile on her face as she said, "I hope we can get along Naruto-kun!"

* * *

 _Time skip_

She'd made it.

It had been three months since Hinata had started coming over almost every day and spending practically the whole night with him.

Even though he had told his mother he'd ease up on the pranks, the first week had been nothing but nonstop pranks; with the victim being the always calm Hyuga.

Even with all the jokes he played, she'd always controlled herself and always came back with a small smile and happy look when she saw him.

Naruto, after the week of hell as he called it; decided the girl wasn't bad, as far as babysitters went. Smelled kinda funny and girly, but wasn't bad. He learned a lot about her, because he was the type of person that if he liked you, he wanted to know everything about you. She was seven years older than him, being fifteen. Although she seemed quiet, she actually talked a lot, especially when he was bored and needed something to do. One of the coolest things he liked about the girl, was the fact that while she didn't like being on the receiving end, she too found pranks funny.

She always wanted to do what he wanted to do, whether it be exploring the woods, watching movies, or even trying to help him taste test the vast flavors of ramen.

After the first month, Kushina had asked and been relieved to get a yes when she'd asked Hinata to be the full time sitter. Kushina herself was glad to have Hinata over for the simple fact that it was nice having someone to talk to other than her son. After her late husband's death, she was always glad when company came around, especially when it seemed that whoever the company was; got along with her energetic son.

Kushina, walking in from work late one night, only to find that she couldn't help but smile as she quietly walked into the living room. The glow of the TV illuminated both Hinata and her son who were both fast asleep; both passing out while watching one of Naruto's movies. She couldn't help but smile as she watched Hinata subconsciously snuggle to her son, holding his smaller frame close to her own.

She noticed that while Hinata was quiet and seemed to be a bit of a recluse, she always enjoyed her son's company and never had a problem touching or interacting Naruto. She'd been warned by the girl's parents that she could be a bit shy, but at this point Kushina was practically pushing that notion away.

Kushina stepped over the two and turned off the television before walking out of the room.

"Hinata can spend the night since its late…" she thought as she walked out of the room, happy that her son looked happy in the girl's arms. It was nice to find someone as perfect as the girl.

* * *

 _One year later_

"You can't just say that!" Naruto couldn't help but glare down at the shorter girl as she gave him a smug look of victory.

Hanabi had started occasionally coming over with her older sister when Hinata's parents needed her to watch her sister. The girl looked just like a miniature version of Hinata with brown hair and darker eyes. Unlike his babysitter, Hanabi was incredibly hard to get along with sometimes and like himself, could be a complete handful.

"You're only eight" Naruto declaring looking down at the girl, "And I'm nine, so I think I would know!"

"Girl's mature faster than boys you buffoon!" Hanabi declared while crossing her arms in front of her chest and smiling.

"Whatever" Naruto rolled his eyes as the two continued to walk through the woods. They were currently playing hid and go seek, and were waiting for Hinata to come find them. He figured it was better to just let the argument they were having go, especially since Hanabi hated losing even more than he did.

"You're just mad because you haven't kissed anyone yet!" Hanabi's mocking voice said as she giggled when he became red. She watched happily as the blond next to her stopped and looked around for a second before responding.

"That's a lie!" Naruto stammered as he looked at the brown haired girl, "I've been kissed plenty of times".

The girl once again laughed as she took a step closer, "Your mom doesn't count bonehead".

"W-What…" Naruto stuttered as he looked at the ground, "She doesn't?"

Hanabi's eyes looked around mischievously as she began to lower her voice to an almost whisper, "Nope…you gotta kiss someone else".

Naruto couldn't help but frown at the girl's words, before he shrugged and said, "Yeah, well who cares about dumb kissing. I don't want to waste my time getting a stupid kiss anyway! Especially from some nasty girl. I got way better things to do anyway".

Hanabi could obviously call his bluff from the way she smiled before she gave one more look around and said, "Fine, lean down a little".

Naruto was a bit shocked when he felt the girl press her lips to his own.

The kiss only last a second, but he couldn't help but be speechless as Hanabi pulled away.

"Was that nasty?" she asked with a smirk as she watched his face heat up.

Naruto simply shook his head as he continued to stare at the ground, gently bringing his finger to his lips. They felt light and way different then when his mother had kissed him.

"You want another?" Hanabi asked as she stepped forward again.

Naruto could only nod as he too moved forward and brought their lips together again.

This time, neither of the children pulled away; and Naruto was able to process the feeling a bit better.

"So maybe kisses aren't bad…" he thought as he looked at the girl. Her pale eyes were closed as she moved her lips slightly, catching his a bit better.

"What do I do?" he asked himself as he felt Hanabi turn her head. He was about to pull away and ask the girl when he suddenly found himself jumping away from the smaller girl.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" a loud and angry voice broke them from their contact and made both the startled youth turn their heads.

Naruto guessed their arguing had distracted them from the game, because it seemed Hinata had found them; and she didn't look pleased. Naruto had never in the year he'd known Hinata seen her angry, but right now she looked livid as she stormed forward.

"C-Calm down" Hanabi squealed as Hinata gripped her arm roughly and began pulling her away from the confused blond.

"Come on" Hinata spat towards he sister as she tugged her harshly though the woods, looking back at the boy with a more relaxed look, "We're done playing".

That day, Naruto had learned something about Hinata. She could in fact get angry; and when she was it was best to stay away. The entire trip back to his home, Hanabi had begged her sister to let her go; only for Hinata to tighten her grip and force her to walk faster.

He was forced to go to his room when they got home and as he sat on his bed he listened to Hanabi's cries as she begged Hinata to calm down. After a little bit, the crying stopped and he lay down, hoping everything was okay.

A couple hours later, there was a knock at his door and when Naruto opened it; he was surprised to see Hinata.

"Can we talk Naruto-kun" she had asked quietly as she looked into his deep blue eyes. The boy nodded and allowed her to enter his room. Both of them took a seat on his bed and before the girl could begin speaking he said, ""I-I'm sorry Nee-san, I didn't know it was bad".

He watched Hinata's eyes widen as she looked at him, before he was pulled into a tight embrace.

"Silly" he heard her mutter into his hair as she held him close. Naruto gently brought his own arms up and wrapped them around her and returned the embrace.

"You did nothing wrong Naruto-kun…" she whispered as she gently rubbed his back, "But you gotta promise you won't ever do that with Hanabi or anyone else again".

"Why?" Naruto asked confused as she slowly pulled away, "Hanabi said kissing was okay".

Hinata slowly held his hands as she let her arms pull away from around him, "And it is…but only if you're kissing the one you love".

"Oh…" Naruto said as he nodded, "I guess that makes since".

"Don't worry honey" Hinata said as she pulled him into another hug, "We'll keep all this secrete. Kushina-san won't have to know and we can forget about it".

"O-Okay" Naruto nodded as he looked down at the bed, still somewhat afraid at the thought of somehow getting in trouble and Hinata being angry.

Feeling Hinata's finger gently raise head, he was surprised when he felt another pair of soft lips land on his own.

He sat still as Hinata kissed him, her hands gently held him as she moved her lips against the younger, confused boy.

"I-I thought you said I wasn't supposed too" he asked as the girl pulled away. Her face was red and she had a small grin on her face as she looked down at him.

"Not unless you love them…I love you Naruto-kun, so it's okay" Hinata smiled as she looked at the boy's now red face. She then asked, "Do you love me Naruto-kun?"

The young blond at the time couldn't even comprehend the word or the meaning but simply said yes. She'd been in his life long enough, and he liked playing with her a lot, so to his young nine year old mind, that was love.

"Good" she said with a large smile a she stood up and walked towards the door, "I'll see you tomorrow when your mother goes in. Remember to keep tonight a secrete Naruto-kun".

As Hinata grabbed his door knob, Naruto asked, "I-Is Hanabi in trouble?"

He watched her body stop at the question and without turning around her replied, "Hanabi is a bad person Naruto-kun…you're too good to be influenced by her…"

Naruto didn't understand what Hinata had meant, and didn't get to question it as Hinata suddenly exited the room and closed the door.

The next day he waited patiently to question Hanabi about what her sister did to her, but never got the chance. Hinata walked into his house with large smile, alone.

That was the last time Hanabi Hyuga ever come over to his house, and one of the first times he actually questioned Hinata.

* * *

 _Three years later_

Kushina couldn't help but sigh as she once again tried calling her son, only for his phone to go to voice mail.

She'd been trying to contact her son before he got home from school, but like always; it seemed he was either ignoring the calls or had forgotten his phone once again.

She quickly hit another contact and sighed. "C'mon…pick up" she muttered lowly as she looked at her computer screen; face scrunching as she thought about all the work that needed to be done.

"Hello Kushina-san" she heard Hinata's always calm and sweet voice pick up, followed by, "Is something wrong?"

"Not wrong really" Kushina said as she slowly rubbed the back of her head nervously, "I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind staying with Naruto tonight. I got a bit more work to do than I anticipated".

The other line was silent for all but a second before the girl said, "That's fine. I'll tell Naruto when he gets here".

"O-Oh" Kushina said, her hand dropping from her side as she looked at the computer screen, "Are you already at the house?"

This time the silence was a bit longer as Kushina waited for the girl to answer; not that it really mattered to the redhead; she just found it a bit odd. For four long years Hinata had been what Kushina would consider the perfect sitter and friend for her son. She was always so calm and sweet towards both Naruto and herself that she couldn't imagine the girl ever leaving.

…but, there were a few things about the girl that Kushina couldn't help but sometimes question. For one, as nice as it was; Hinata never objected to staying with her son; even if it would inconvenience herself. Another thing Kushina never quite understood was the fact that in all the years she'd known Hinata, never once had the girl mentioned any boys, or any friends for that matter. At the age of nineteen, Hinata was incredibly beautiful, and insanely kind.

Kushina couldn't help but wonder why the girl had never seemed to want to talk about her friends or for that matter her life away from the Uzumaki home. The small dark haired girl seemed a bit too content with simply being with her son; not that she minded.

"Y-Yes ma'am" Hinata's voice sounded from the other line, "I came a bit early and started preparing dinner a bit early".

"Oh…Alrighty" Kushina nodded as she pushed a strand of her long hair behind her ear, "Well then, I guess I should get back to work. Thank you again for staying so late. I have no idea where I'd be without you Hinata!"

"It's no incontinence Kushina-san" Hinata's voice spoke, somewhat hushed, Kushina dismissing the somewhat huff that came from the younger girl. Kushina figured she may have just been a bit warm while cooking. The redhead couldn't help but fight the urge to question the girl as Hinata added, "…it's good for me too…I love spending my time with Naruto-kun".

After giving goodbyes, Kushina hung up the line and turned back towards her computer. Looking into the screen, Kushina shook her head as she ignored the feeling in her gut.

* * *

"What the hell is this" Naruto's frustrated voice rang throughout the house as he stared at his bed, then up at the ceiling, "Is it leaking?"

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" Hinata's sweet voice rang from his door, making him look over at her.

"I think the ceilings been leaking" he called back as he looked up at the ceiling, "I've been coming home to me bed having a big wet stain on it. It doesn't make any sense though, it only happens while I'm gone".

"O-Oh…" he didn't need to look at the older girl to feel her eyes boring into him. She'd do that sometimes, and didn't think he noticed. Hinata was strange like that, but he didn't mind.

Walking up to his bed, he touched the spot and then rubbed his fingers together to check the substance.

"It's like sticky" he said as he leaned down and smelled the stain, "Kinda smells funny too".

In an instance, Hinata was at his side; ripping the sheets and blankets from his bedding.

"Naruto-kun, y-you shouldn't just touch stains and stick your face near it. It could be something bad" Hinata stuttered as she quickly turned around trying to hide her blushing face from the twelve year old.

"What're you doing Hina?" Naruto asked as she walked out of his room.

"These need to be washed, and you need to go wash your hands" she replied without turning back towards him.

Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto turned down the hall and turned towards the bathroom, only to stop as he heard the girl speak once again.

"N-Naruto-kun" Hinata's voice quietly rang from the door and he turned to look at her.

"What did that smell like exactly" Naruto noticed that like always, his baby sitters face had a pink hue as she asked the question. He watched her bite her lip slightly as she waited for his reply.

"I don't know" he said with a confused smile, "Why? Did you smell it?"

The girl seemed to completely ignore his question as she asked, "D-Did…did you like it?"

"Huh?" he questioned as he watched her slowly twiddle her fingers as she looked at him with her lavender eyes. Knowing he wasn't going to get an explanation from her, he simply shrugged.

"I don't know…it didn't smell bad I guess" he finally replied as he looked up at Hinata with a raised brow, "Did you like it?"

She once again seemed to ignore his question as a small smile overtook her features and she turned around.

"Dinner should be ready in a little bit, Kushina-san will be home late tonight" he listened to her as he followed her down the hall, "I'll see if there's any new movies on Netflix since it's Friday".

Although the girl in front of him still hadn't answered, Naruto smiled and said, "Cool, maybe we can watch another horror movie".

He heard the girl giggle as she turned back around, "Even though you got scared last time?"

It was Naruto's turn to blush as he turned away from the now smiling Hinata.

"Was not!" he said with defiance as he shook his head, "I was just acting like that so you wouldn't feel bad because I know how scared you get".

"Is that so?" Hinata replied quietly as Naruto felt her move closer to him.

"I guess I should thank you then" she almost whispered as Naruto felt her soft hands grab his face. She turned him towards her, and quickly closed the distance between their lips.

Naruto couldn't help but turn red as the girl slowly began to rub his back as she kissed him. Her arms slowly embracing him and holding him against her snuggly. He hugged back as he tried his best to match her lips in movement.

After the situation with Hanabi, Hinata was always surprising him with bursts of affection in the form of kissing and physical interaction. Just as Hinata had asked, he had kept everything secrete. He didn't tell anyone of Hinata's love of kissing and holding him, not even his mother or friend's from school.

Although he was still a bit inexperienced with kissing, he'd allowed the girl to do as she pleased. Most of the time it was pleasing and she was always gentle and always seemed to get a large amount of satisfaction from it. Usually he'd simply keep his arms at his side and wait for her to finish.

"Y-You should go get r-ready for dinner" he breath was shallow and she was once again red. As she pulled away Naruto got a good look into her eyes. Like always, there seemed to be something strange about the way she looked at him. She never once stared at his mother or grandparents when the visited like that. It wasn't even a bad look; it just made him feel a bit uneasy. He also took note of the way her breathing always became much harder after she would kiss him.

He nodded as he turned around once again and began making his way to the kitchen only to stop at the sound of Hinata's voice.

"I love you Naruto-kun…" she said, the same way she'd said every time they'd finished a moment of passion as Hinata had called it.

"I love you too Hina!" Naruto smiled back as he watched Hinata go towards the laundry room, somehow failing to notice her body twitching and her hand slowly rubbing the area in between her legs.

* * *

 _Few hours later_

Naruto couldn't help but stir lightly as he felt something lightly glide over his stomach as he tried to sleep. After dinner, he and Hinata had gone into the living room to watch some television. After finding nothing on Netflix that interested them, Hinata had starting flickering through the channels while Naruto had rested his head in her lap; not taking long for sleep to claim the blonde as the clock hit midnight.

His body squirmed a bit as he felt the moving object slowly begin to circle his stomach, before slowly gliding lower to the line of his shorts.

As his glazed eyes slowly opened he noticed some kind of strange show playing in the dark room, the only light coming from the low volume television. He watched through half lidded eyes as the woman on the television spread her legs, giving him a view of what lay between.

"Where's her penis?" he thought to himself as he suddenly found himself more awake, but still unable to move. He became so focused on the television he failed to notice that his head still laid on Hinata's thigh, or that something was slowing rubbing groin.

He watched as the woman slowly began to rub herself, her body shaking slightly as her fingers slowly began to trace the slit that lay between her legs.

His attention was suddenly stolen from the woman as he felt something sneak its way into his shorts and boxers, making a bee line towards his groin.

"Hina…" the blonde muttered slightly as he felt the girl stop for a moment, only to slowly resume what she was doing.

"Shush N-Naruto-kun" he heard her all but whisper as she hand slowly began to feel around in his pants, only to stop as it came in contact with his penis.

"What're you doing Hinata?" he asked quietly as he tried to sit up, only for the girl to gently hold him down as her hand lightly began to rub him, "Shhhh" she shushed quietly as she began to grip him in his boxers, "I wanna show you how much I love Naruto-kun…I wanna make you feel good".

Naruto couldn't help but squirm slightly as he felt Hinata take hold of his penis, her soft hand wrapping around it.

He slowly shifted his legs apart, trying to get comfortable as Hinata leaned over his head, apparently trying to get a better reach on him.

He watched her face as he felt her slowly jerk him. She had a small smile on her lips as she watched her hand slowly bob in his shorts. He watched as her lavender eyes seemed to glaze over as her tongue slowly darted out in between her lips.

"Uhhh" he couldn't help but groan softly as he looked through the dim light, watching her hand quicken its pace in his pants. He could feel something happening to his penis, and Hinata's movements were causing it.

"So nice and hard" he heard her whisper and couldn't help but be relieved when she slowly dragged her hand out of his shorts, letting go of him.

"What the?" he said aloud as he looked at the tent now poking out of his shorts. Paying no mind to Hinata, figuring there was no big deal since she'd just literally held it; he lifted up the waistband of his shorts and grabbed his penis.

"What happened to it" he asked as he slowly poked the flesh, watching it stand up.

Hinata too looked as the boy pulled his member out, her breath catching as she stared at him.

Naruto was forced up when Hinata slowly pushed herself up, making him come into a sitting position.

"Pull down your pants baby" he heard her say as she kneeled in front of him.

"Why?" he asked, suddenly scared of the look she was giving him, "Did something happen to me?"

Hinata simple giggled and shook her head, "No Naruto-kun, your penis is hard…that means your body's happy with what I did. It wants me to take care of it".

Naruto felt suspicious but chose to ignore the feeling, after all; he did start to feel really good when Hinata had rubbed him.

"Okay" he said as he stood up, and pulled down his pants and underwear, before sitting back down on the couch and looking at Hinata curiously.

"Here" she muttered quietly as her eyes once again looked on the hardened flesh in between his legs. She gently grabbed his knees and spread them and said, "Scoot up a little Naruto-kun".

The blond obeyed quietly, the television quickly catching his attention once again as another person walked onto the screen. The time a man walked onto the camera's view, and he like the woman was naked.

"Ewww" Naruto said turning his head as he looked away, "I don't wanna watch this anymore!"

"Shush" Hinata whispered as she gently grabbed his length again, this time taking her time to examine him. His head was covered by a small layer of foreskin. She couldn't help but bit her lip when she noticed that he remained practically hairless.

"Already such a big boy" she smiled as she looked his penis over, gripping it in her small hands. She was glad to see the boy was already about five inches long.

"I know!" Naruto was also happy as he misconstrued her meaning, "Since you started coming over I've gotten way taller huh!"

The girl simply laughed as she began to slowly stroke him again, eyes never leaving the penis in her hand as she said, "Yes you have Naruto-kun…if fact…you should get a reward with how much you've grown".

The blond stayed quiet as he watched her hand begin to quicken its pace. He couldn't help but let out a small moan as he watched his head slowly peak from his foreskin, as Hinata tugged it up and down.

He once again was drawn to the television as he watched the older woman grip the man's penis, only to quickly begin to bring her mouth to it.

"W-What?" he couldn't help but pant as he watched the woman slowly lick the man's penis head, her mouth taking him in while the guy groaned.

He felt himself twitch slightly in her hand and looked back down. A small bead of clear liquid was slowly slipping down the head of his penis and onto Hinata's hand.

"What's that?" he asked curiously as Hinata once again pulled her hand away from him, and brought it to her face.

He watched the girl's tongue slowly begin to drag across her hand, lapping up the clear liquid and reminding him of what the girl on the television was doing to the man.

"So delicious" Hinata murmured as she pulled him closer, pushing his legs apart farther and putting him right in front of her face.

"I want you to watch me Naruto-kun" she said as she grabbed him once again and this time brought her face up to him, "I want you to tell me how much you love me, okay".

Naruto could only nod as Hinata smiled.

"UHHHHH" he moaned much loader this time as he watched Hinata quickly open her mouth and swallow his penis up.

"T-This feels weird" Naruto couldn't help but curl his toes as Hinata gently lifted his legs and rested them on her shoulder, placing her hands on his legs to keep him still as she slowly moaned on his penis.

Naruto's eyes squeezed shut hard as he felt Hinata slowly begin to rub her tongue against his penis, her mouth wet and hot as it suckled him.

He couldn't help but agree with the guy on the television as he heard the man groan out, "Feels so good…."

He watched Hinata slowly pulled back, his penis slowly coming out of her lips; wet and hard, only to disappear as she quickly took him back in, the whole time her tongue never stopped smothering and slobbering the head of his penis.

With a loud pop Hinata pulled away from the penis. "Tell me how good this feels Naruto-kun" Hinata's voice sounded strange, a bit higher and quicker paced than usual as she quickly licked him once again before adding, "I want you to tell me how much you love me Naruto-kun, please…I need to hear it from you baby".

Naruto couldn't help but gulp as she quickly took him back into her mouth and began bobbing her head again.

Not wanting to disappoint Hinata, he said, "It's so weird…l-like nothing I've ever felt…"

He heard her once again moan as she began to feverishly rub his head with her tongue, darting her tongue in and out of his foreskin as her mouth pulled it back.

Remembering what she wanted him to say next Naruto moaned once again as he felt something strange happening to his penis as it twitched in the girl's mouth, "I love Hina a lot…she's my most favorite person ever!"

This time Hinata let out a loud moan as her eyes closed, her movements become quicker and harder on the boy.

This time Naruto knew something was about happen as he felt himself twitch hard in Hinata's mouth.

"S-Something…" Naruto couldn't help but mutter as he watched Hinata suck him, her mouth desperately swallowing up his entire length.

His body suddenly curled up as he let out a groan. He felt himself tighten as his penis began to harden even further before he felt himself give an even bigger twitch.

The first shot caused Naruto to throw his head back and lay against the couch as he arched himself. His nails tug into the lining of the sofa, as he squeezed his eyes tightly and tried not to moan too loud. He had no idea what was happening as he felt the liquid shoot from him, but whatever it was; Hinata seemed to be enjoying it.

Hinata could only watch the boy wither in pleasure under her, her mouth catching the younger boy's first ejaculation. She was so proud of the boy as he bit his lip, raising his hips a bit to push himself deeper in her mouth. He gave her four very large shots of his tasty load, followed by four or five smaller, but still delicious spurts.

"Mhhhhhh" she moaned as she took everything he had to offer, savoring the taste as she slowly cleaned him off. She took notice that he remained hard, even after the large amount of cum he'd just shot in her mouth.

"Such a good boy" she licked away the remaining semen, making sure the boy was completely clean and that she didn't leave anything behind.

She looked down at the now panting boy who still lay against the couch; his body now limp as he recovered from his first orgasm. Gently removing his legs from her shoulders she pulled herself up and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Did that feel good Naruto-kun?" She asked as she held herself above him, trying her best to ignore the large wet spot that was now staining her panties.

The blond could only nod dumbly, his eyes still closed as he took deep breaths.

"I'm so happy I can do that for you Naruto-kun…" Hinata said as she slowly moved from atop of him and placed herself next to him. She smiled as Naruto let her pull him closer.

Now resting his head on her chest between her breasts Naruto finally managed to mutter out, "W-What was that?"

His breathing had finally calmed down and he felt his body stop twitching when Hinata finally responder from above him, "That was my love for you Naruto-kun…"

Pushing himself away from the girl's chest, he looked at her face a quickly brought their lips together for a quick peck.

"That felt really good Hina! You must love me a whole lot" Naruto said happily as he once again snuggled in the girl's chest.

"More than anything in this world Naruto-kun..." she gently whispered as he felt her run her fingers through his soft hair, "I mean anything…"

Naruto noted his penis had finally seemed to calm down and was returning to its usual state as he began to doze off. He could have fallen asleep right there on Hinata if it wasn't for the girl suddenly holding him up, making him look her in the eyes.

"Naruto" her voice once again held that tone, the one she only used in secrete. He watched her tongue slowly dart between her lips, her body holding him tightly as she said, "You have to understand I'm the only one who can make you feel that good!"

"R-Really?" he asked, a bit confused as Hinata nodded and once again squeezed him.

"Yes baby…" she spoke so softly that he couldn't help the small chill that ran up his spin, "No one will ever love you as much as I do…you need to remember that".

"N-Not even Kaa-san?" Naruto asked as his eyes widened at the thought. His mother had always told him that she loved him more that life itself and that nothing could break the bond they shared; yet Hinata claimed that she loved him more.

"Yes" Hinata said without missing a beat, her face showing no hint of deception as she looked at the boy through her lavender eyes, "Nobody will ever be able love you as much as I do…not even your Kaa-san. She could never share what we have Naruto-kun".

"Oh…" Naruto only response was a confused look as he thought for a second.

Hinata couldn't help but feel her chest swell as Naruto suddenly pulled himself into her embrace tighter and wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you Hina-chan!" he said into her as he squeezed her as hard as his littler body would allow, "I love you too!"

"Thank you" Hinata's voice was quiet in the room as she hugged back, the dim light showing the two in a tight embrace as Hinata smiled, "Thank you so much…my Naruto-kun…"

* * *

 **So for anyone wondering. This will only have to chapters; and I must admit that the next chapter isn't going to be a happy one.**

 **For everyone saying I'm fucked up...well yeah probably.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading and tell me what you think.**


End file.
